Dirty Dreams
by Clumsy Kitten
Summary: Things get naughty with DuoHeero LEMON


CK: Hiya! I'm doing another story! Of course it's 1x2 sorry but I might not finish Awaken writers block! _ Anyway, Umm If you want to be a muse just click that reply button at the bottom.^_~ Duo: Nooooo! Wait...what type of story? Trowa: I believe it's a PWP. Quatre: PWP? Heero: Plot? What plot? That means they just wanted to write a lemon w/o a plot. Quatre: Oh. Glad it's not me! ^_^ Trowa: Why not? We do that kind of stuff all the time. Duo: Hahaha! So which one of you is more vocal? Hahaha! Trowa:.. Quatre:.... :blushing: (Heero whispers something in Duo's ear) Duo: Really? (Heero nods) Duo: Okay I'll leave them alone. For now...^_^ CK: Okay! Trowa was right. Duo you do the disclaimer. Duo: Ck does not own this story or any of us. If you sue her, the gods will be quite angry and blast you to bits! ^_^ So be smart and don't sue her. Clumsy Kitten: Yepperz! It's yaoi, which means boy loves boy, which means don't like don't read! ^_^ It's very lemony, since it is a PWP. Here is the story! Oh yeah //'s thoughts  
  
Dirty Dreams  
  
~*~*Duo's POV~*~*~* Thrusting in and out, faster and faster. I kept going faster and faster slamming myself against Heero. /I love these dreams...But will it ever be a reality? /Heero moaned in ecstasy. "Duo...."/Why can't this be real? /"Duo..."I woke up sweating. I had been having these dreams ever since I had to share a bed with Heero. It was 3:00 in the morning. My eyes adjusted to the dark and saw that I had somehow gotten on top of Heero and was straddling his legs. (1)/Oh my god! I went to far...this is too close... gotta get off him. /I rolled off Heero to lay on my side of the bed, but ended up lying with my back on Heero's chest. /Oh geez please don't wake up, please don't wake up.../I tried to move again, but found out that he was holding me. /Oh no! Oh geez! If he wakes up.../I pictured Heero yelling at me and trying to shoot me. Heero held me tighter. I decided to stop struggling and relax. /I'll be dead in the morning anyway... / ~*~*~*~*Heero's POV~*~*~*~*~* Thrusting in and out, faster and faster. I kept going faster and faster slamming myself against Duo. /I love these dreams...But will it ever be a reality? /Duo moaned in ecstasy. "Heero...."/Why can't this be real? /"Heero..."I woke up slightly. I have been having these dreams ever since I had to share a bed with Duo. Something chestnut colored tickled my face. /Wait a second that's not my hair. / I pondered on it for a minute and realized that it was Duo's hair and I was holding him. /Oh god! How did he get here? /Duo started moving up and down against me. /Oh I wish he wouldn't do that...But it does feel good.... No! Gotta get him off.../I tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge. /Oh great! He will probably stay there till the morning...Oh well it was fun while it lasted..../ (In the morning) I woke up first to see Duo was still on top of me except his face was towards me. /Oh great! When he wakes up.... / ~*~*~*~*Duo's POV~*~*~*~ /That was a good sleep better wake up now.../I opened my eyes to see a pair of Prussian-blue eyes staring back at me. /What the-How did I? /I remembered what happened last night./Oh yeah...Time for the moment of truth.../I leaned in and kissed Heero softly on the lips and pulled back, waiting for a response. ~*~*~*Heero's POV~*~*~*~* /Duo kissed me? /I mentally smiled. I stared at Duo's violet eyes. Then I kissed Duo back. ~*~*~*Normal POV~*~*~*~* Duo got off Heero. "Finally. You were getting heavy. "Heero said as he got out of bed. "Hey! Are you saying I'm fat?" "I'm not saying it I know it." "Hey!" "Just kidding." (Later that night....) Thrusting in and out, faster and faster. Duo kept going faster and faster slamming himself against Heero. /I love this. It's a dream come true. /Heero moaned in ecstasy. "Duo...."/It's great now that's it real. /Duo kissed Heero on the lips and got off him. "Aww! Come on I still want to keep going! "Heero said pouting. "You know you look so cute when you pout." Duo said as he kissed Heero's neck. "You may have a undying source of screwing energy but I don't." Duo said as he relaxed on the bed. "Then why don't I lead?" Heero said wiggling over to where Duo was. "Really? I always thought you were a follower not a leader when it came to stuff like this." "I can be a leader..."Heero demonstrated just that. /This is great. No more dirty dreams. /They both thought as they fell asleep.  
  
Owari  
  
1:They are naked duh!  
  
Heero: I'm always the leader! Duo: Yesterday you weren't. ^_~ Trowa: CK is taking only 13 muses so you know what to do. Quatre: If you don't know then here it is: State your screen name and why you want to be her muse. Trust me she needs them. Duo: I believe you have something for me Heero? Heero: Oh yeah. (Drags Duo off to a room) CK: Okay. R+R people and I know, not much of a PWP it's my first time with 1 of them so give me a break! Oh yeah, if you want to talk to me I'm Aphrodite2087 fur AOL so you could im me. ^_^ L8r days. Duo: OH HEERO!!!!!  
  
Clumsy Kitten: Okay l8r! ^_~ 


End file.
